Many solutions have already been proposed for concealing an emergency key within a car. Thus, in particular, magnetized boxes exist which have a cover which may be placed, for example, inside the wheel arch. This type of box is frequently used in the United States of America. However, these boxes do not allow easy and ergonomic operation to simplify the task of the operator. Furthermore, they are very difficult to incorporate in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Integral supports also exist, allowing the emergency key to be held in a cavity provided to this end. This solution does not allow the key to be sufficiently protected.
Currently, containers for emergency keys have an additional function. More specifically, these containers are used as an interface between the emergency key which comprises a transponder and the security system of the vehicle comprising a reader capable of receiving the container and reading the data from the transponder. It is, therefore, necessary to have a container which ensures the functions of this interface and which allows a specific positioning of the emergency key in the container so that when said emergency key is inserted into the reader of the vehicle, the reading of the transponder may be carried out.
Moreover, current containers are not ergonomic, for example they do not permit opening with one hand. More specifically, it is important to be able to open and close the container with one hand to be able to hold the key in the other hand and thus to position and remove the key easily from its container.